Greely Chapel Bridge
by check yes julia
Summary: An innocent Halloween adventure turns horribly wrong for a group of friends. M for strong language & sexual references. Happy Halloween!


Greely Chapel Bridge

"There's a _reason_ why you _**never**_ travel on this _crybaby __bridge_.**"**

The Tinkerbell ballpoint pen I had in my hands compulsorily made its way into my mouth. I gnawed on it disinterestedly as I tried to keep my eyes open. With my elbow resting on the desktop, my head was resting in my hand. Alice was seated in front of me with her dark hair falling onto my desk because of her lounged position in her seat. Her head was swaying back and forth on the backside of her chair, almost like she was struggling to keep herself awake.

I stifled a yawn, with my eyes watering in the process, and continued to bite on my deep purple pen as Mr. Galloway droned on and on about the significance of _Marbury_ _vs_. _Madison_ on the future of the US Supreme Court. Honestly, who gives a fuck? That transpired three hundred years ago or something.

I squinted up at the clock on the brick wall in front of me. It seemed as if the second hand was ticking at an excruciatingly sluggish speed. Like it was taunting me. _Tick_…_tock_…_tick_….._tock_. Ugh.

Just five more minutes and I'm out of this purgatory.

Then it's officially Halloween weekend.

Residing in Ohio was never enjoyable. But living in the small town of Cairo...that was like hell. With a population of a whopping 500 people, _yes,__that__is__fact_; Cairo is just a dot on the map in the center of Ohio. Only a few miles northeast of Lima – yet _another_ shitty ass town in this shitty ass state – Cairo has unquestionably nothing to offer for a group of bored to death teenagers like me and my friends. Specifically on a holiday as amazing as Halloween.

We don't even have a Starbucks within fifteen miles. What the fuck is that? Blasphemy, I tell you. Blasphemy.

"Now, if you were in Mr. Madison's shoes, how would you respond to this radical accusation?" Mr. Galloway questioned monotonously. His voice could even make The Pixies from _The __Fairly __OddParents_ sound like energized adolescents. I desired to claw my ears out and slam my government book against my head.

Mercifully, the bell selected that time to ring shrilly, dismissing us. A collective sigh of relief journeyed around the classroom as everyone scrammed up from their seats and scurried for the door. Alice jumped in her seat, sitting straight up after I slapped her on the back of the head. She turned around and scowled at me.

"Class is over, let's get out of here."

She flashed her glistening, white teeth at me before gathering up her purse and standing up. We moseyed leisurely out of the door and into the hallway, dodging all of the teenagers' rambunctious cheers and commemorative screams that we were finally let out for Halloween weekend.

"Do you have any clue what we're doing tonight?" Alice interrogated once we were climbing up the stairs towards our lockers. We both locked in our combinations and chucked our books in our lockers. Once I snatched my coat, I slammed the door noisily and leaned my back against our row of lockers. Alice wiped her finger underneath her flawlessly penciled eyes, fluffed her hair and puckered her lips with a pouty look on her face as she looked into the mirror hanging on her door.

I rolled my eyes. She's such a girl.

"I don't know, but Emmett undeniably has something scheduled. Besides, Edward and I have some...business to attend to."

Alice halted her movements and sent me a withering look.

"Bitch, move," Rosalie ever-so-tastefully commanded as she appeared in front of me. She had her arms crossed over her chest, with her heels tapping on the linoleum ground, conveying her low tolerance. Her plucked eyebrow was arched above her ice blue eye as she glowered at me expectantly.

I huffed and shuffled down so that she could reach her locker. "It's a good thing you're privileged to be my best friend."

Rosalie fashioned a blinding smile and embraced me with the arm that wasn't opening her locker. "Love ya, Bee." Alice snorted gawkily and applied more hairspray to her already rock solid hair, trying to keep the spikes in tact. Rosalie cleared her throat and turned to our little 4'11 darling. "You're killing our environment, whore."

Alice glared at her murderously and pointed the can of Herbal Essences in Rosalie's face. "Fuck you. The world needs beauty. The environment is beautiful. What's beauty without perfect hair? So it's a win-win situation."

"Dear God," I groaned and pushed myself off of the lockers. "You're both a bunch of hippies. That didn't even make sense, Ali."

Rosalie was about to retort with something noticeably bitchy when a massive figure rammed right into her. Her neck snapped back with the force of inertia and she grabbed a hold of the locker handlebar to keep her up right.

Emmett hoisted himself behind her, holding onto her waist, with a giant ass smile on his face. "Fucking listen to this guys!" he exclaimed, essentially bouncing up and down.

"Shit, Emmett!" Rose shrieked and whirled around to face him. She pommeled him in the gut. "Do not fucking knock into me like you're on the football field, dumbass!" Emmett didn't respond. He was only springing around more and more by the second.

"Who slipped you cocaine today?" I queried dryly, beginning to speculate why Emmett was behaving zanier than usual.

"You should have seen him in physics," I heard a murmur directly next to my ear and my whole body caught on fire. I felt myself unwind as his arms enveloped themselves around my waist. I leaned back into his body and put my hands on his forearms. Edward snickered. "I've never seen anyone so excited about blowing off a rocket."

"First place, bitches!" Emmett bellowed brashly. Jasper, who was just sauntering up behind him when he exploded, smacked him on the back of the head before walking over to Alice and leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips. Emmett sneered at our blonde friend. "There's no need to hit a rocket scientist, Jassypuss. I'm going to make millions and I'm not gonna give you a damn nickel."

I quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't know winning a physics experiment was qualification for a challenging job that involves genuine brain power."

Rosalie snorted unappealingly and wrapped her arms around Emmett's enormous frame. "Aw, my baby is a rocket man," she cooed in an obnoxious baby voice and pinched his dimpled cheeks.

Emmett beamed triumphantly.

"Okay, let's get back on track people," Alice ordered in her business tone as we began our trek out of the school. "It's Halloween. We have some preparation to do."

"What are we doing tonight?" Jasper drawled with his arm draped across Alice's dainty shoulders as we walked to our respective cars in the parking lot.

"You mean what are we doing after I get my girlfriend naked in the back of my car?" Edward smirked impishly and pinched my waist. I jumped and smacked him half-heartedly with the little energy I had left in me.

_At __least __we__'__re __on __the __same __page __here_.

"Ugh," Alice grumbled and pushed Jasper's hand off of her shoulders. She pointed her manicured finger at the both of us. "Do whatever the hell you two need to do to pacify your own needs. When you're done, we'll be at my house. Show up and we'll figure out what do," she informed us before providing us one more fleeting look then hopped in the passenger side of Jasper's Trans AM.

Jasper just shook his head at us while burrowing through his pockets for his keys. "Have fun," he grinned and slammed his door, speeding off out of the parking lot.

Rosalie was already in her red BMW and revving her engine before Jasper was even out of sight. Emmett ambled over to the passenger side door, put his hand on the handle, and then turned to stare at us. He sliced his hands through the air in a downward slant towards his junk, making him look like a much ghastlier, bigger version of Justin Timberlake in the _Dick__in__a__Box_ video. "Get some!" he shouted before falling in the car. Rosalie tore out of the parking lot with her hand suspended out of the window, her middle finger high on full display.

"Why are we friends with them again?" I inquired rhetorically and turned back to look at Edward. He was gazing at me with hunger and passion burning in his eyes. I gulped in anticipation.

He approached me slowly, like a lion hunting its prey. I could feel my insides churning with pleasure by just the look he was giving me. Call me a stupid, hormonal eighteen year old, but I was about ready to jump his bones. And he hasn't even touched me yet.

"How about," he started seductively and brushed his nose up and down my neck, "we don't think about our friends at the moment." His tongue poked out and glided across my skin once again. I shuddered delicately. "But I personally don't think you'd be thinking about them pretty soon anyways."

"Uhh," I moaned gutturally and bucked my hips against him, showing him what he was doing to me. I could definitely feel what I was doing to him, too.

"Get in the car."

* * *

><p>"What the fuck? Took you long enough!" Alice exploded as she opened her front door an hour and a half after we last saw her in the school's parking lot.<p>

"Hello to you too, sweet pea," I mocked and pushed past her into her house and up the stairs into her room. I could feel both Edward and Alice shadowing behind me, with Alice ranting the whole way there. I pushed the door to her room open and plopped down on her bed next to Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper were both sitting on the ground, shouting at the miniature TV Alice had in the corner of her room. Edward perched himself on the edge of her vanity and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's Halloween," Alice instigated, once again getting straight to the business at hand. Jasper switched off the TV, disregarding Emmett's objections. "And I am not sitting at home passing candy out to little shits."

"Wow," Rosalie dragged out; she was struggling to keep a laugh in her sealed lips as she inspected her blood red nails. "Bitter much?"

Alice continued on, not deterred by Rosalie's rejoinder. "These kids in this day and age are disgraceful. It in all likelihood has something to do with that Miley Cyrus skank."

"Hey now," I admonished. "What if I was in Miley's shoes? Would you still be my best friend?"

"Probably not."

My eyebrows darted up in bewilderment by her answer. "Well, thank you for being straightforward and honest."

She nodded gravely, not picking up on my sarcasm. "So, let's see. There's this new haunted house that opened up down in Dayton. It's not that far away, right? If we start driving now, we could make it by—"

Jasper stood up and went to go stand next to his jabbering girlfriend. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into his side, cutting off her tirade. "Darlin', we're not going to a haunted house. Especially one in Dayton."

Alice pouted childishly. "Why not?"

"'Cause they're fuckin' lame, Wonderland," Emmett responded absentmindedly as he gazed out through the window. Alice threw him a dirty look. He seemed to have noticed that everyone was looking at him, because he turned to stare at the rest of us. "There's this idea that I've had for a while now…"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Edward asked lightheartedly in exasperation. "We aren't going to set a flaming pile of dog shit on Newton's front porch, no matter how much we all want to." The sad thing was that he was only half-joking.

Emmett flapped his hand facetiously. "No, I'm over that." A smile grew on his face as he looked deep in thought. And that's never a good thing. But it was gone in seconds. "I was just saying. I know this place we can go to tonight."

"And what's that?" Rosalie asked tentatively, observing Emmett like he could transform into a bat at any moment.

Emmett's grin only widened as he flashed his pearly teeth off in the dim room.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe we're actually doing this," I moaned desperately with my head in my hands. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I relaxed automatically.<p>

"Calm down, Bella. Nothing will happen."

I turned to Edward with a wicked look on my face. "No! I won't calm down! This shit is real, Edward. It isn't a hoax."

"Oh, come on," Rosalie scoffed from the backseat. I twisted around and gave her a vindictive look. She smirked from the middle seat of the car. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

Jasper nodded from his location underneath his girlfriend. Said girlfriend, on the other hand, looked unconvinced. "I don't know," she stammered, glancing around watchfully. "Jessica Stanley once told me that her cousin knew this guy who went to high school with this one girl's cousin who met this one girl at Red Lobster who said she was in her room with this one guy and his friend and they were playing the Ouija board. She said that they heard a loud noise and then a scream and then they found her mom dead on the bathroom floor."

"That's...tragic. Really, it is," I replied in a nonplussed tone. The whole car was soundless, no doubt trying to process what the fuck Alice just said. "But what does that have to do with ghosts?"

"She had claw marks on her face, Bella!"

"Did Freddy Krueger find her in her nightmares?" Emmett asked with a brash, boisterous laugh. Edward and Jasper chortled along with him, triggering Alice to turn red with frustration.

"Bloody Mary!" she detonated, smacking Jasper on the chest. He huffed and rubbed his covered torso. "She called out Bloody Mary, and she murdered her!"

"Even I believe that's a load of shit, Alice," I rolled my eyes and rotated back around in my seat. Edward chuckled and grasped my fingers. "Why would her mother call out Bloody Mary in her bathroom? Anyways, we did that when we were eleven, remember? Nothing happened."

I heard Alice huff behind me. "I know she's real," she mumbled under her breath. "I've seen her."

Rosalie guffawed inelegantly. "You've got to be kidding me right now."

"I was eight! It was before the three of us did it. My cousins and I were testing if it was real. We went into the school's bathroom at lunch and said her name three times. The lights went out, and when they came back on, Irina was on the ground, and she had marks all over her face."

I blinked a couple times, trying to think of a feasible way to respond to what she had just said. I came up empty, so I just sat back and listened to the rest of them bicker.

It was by now dark outside, it already being roughly eleven o'clock. There was an opaque fog in the atmosphere – a storm had just blown by, leaving humidity hanging all around us. There were no streetlamps on this road, building an unnerving, daunting feeling in the air. The only lights in the area were the Volvo's headlights on the soggy road.

Light music drifted throughout the hushed car, permitting Bright Eyes' _Devil__Town_ to gently assault my ears. Jasper imagined it'd be clever to create a couple CDs that had an eerie ambiance to it. I sighed in content and rested my head against the back of the seat, allowing my eyes to slide shut.

The destination of our traveling was none other than the famous Greely Chapel Bridge in Perry Township. This area is the main attraction in our neck of the woods. Teens always drive over the bridge, hoping to encounter something from the white noise.

It was suspected that back in the day a group of teens became stranded on this bridge in their car and brutally slaughtered. Legends say that the driver of the car was found hanging from the stop sign at the end of the bridge and the rest of the passengers were scattered all over the road, completely torn apart, bloody, and unrecognizable. There are only several souls that are daring enough to park directly on the bridge and do some wacko voodoo rituals – trust me; there are psychos in this little city.

Oh yeah, and their murders were apparently never solved.

"This is it," Edward announced not two seconds after I slid into a siesta, forcing my eyes to snap open and heart to beat rapidly from the unexpected voice. I looked around at my surroundings to see nothing but blackness. I looked over at Edward with fear radiating off of me.

"Edward," I whimpered, already feeling trepidation wash over me because of my overactive imagination. I glanced down at the locks on the doors to make sure they were all fastened. And they were.

Edward let a small grin elongate across his face as he looked out at the dark bridge directly in front of us. He looked like a little boy on Christmas.

"Creepy," Rosalie muttered as she scanned out through the windows into the abyss.

It was still in the car, other than the sound of _**Krzysztof**__**Penderecki**__**'**__**s**__** "**__**Threnody**__**to**__**The**__**Victims**__**of**__**Hiroshima**__**"**__**.**_My mind decided it would be funny to start and play tricks on me.

"Bah!" somebody bellowed without warning, making me shoot up in my seat so high that I almost whacked my head on the ceiling above me.

"Damn it, Emmett!" Rosalie squawked, sounding like she, too, had just pissed her pants. "What the fuck?"

Emmett was too busy laughing his ass off to respond to her.

I got up on my knees in the seat and turned around so that I was facing the back of the car. I lifted my hand up and punched Emmett in the chest hard, making my fingers sting a little from the collision. Emmett stopped laughing and rubbed at his chest, mouthing a little "Ow."

"That's what you get!" I screeched, still trying to calm down my rapid heartbeat. "You fucking scared me, Emmett."

"Well excuse me for trying to produce some laughter in this goddamn car!"

"Then you could have fucking cracked a joke like you usually do!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You never take shit seriously! It's always a big joke to you."

"Are _you_ really taking this seriously?" He went on without letting me answer him. "Sometimes people just need humor in their lives to get through. You really need to take a lesson from me, Bella, and stop being such a frigid bitch sometimes."

"Hey, what the fuck, man?' Edward butted in when I didn't immediately fire back at Emmett. "Lay off, prick."

Emmett glowered hatefully out the side window. He was in one of those dispositions. Whenever someone set off his temper, he would sulk like a child until the person fighting with him would apologize, whether it was their fault or not.

"Someone's coming," Jasper murmured as he craned his neck around to take a glimpse out the back window of the Volvo. Sure enough, he was accurate. A pair of headlights was slinking their way towards us on this abandoned path, flickering and flashing intermediately. I gulped and sat back on my seat, turning to face Edward. He was watching the car behind us in his rearview mirror in apprehension.

Edward stepped on the accelerator and advanced forward so that we were now parked on the shoulder of the narrow bridge, probably allowing the passing car to squeeze by. The car behind us decelerated and drove at a snail's pace towards us.

My breathing sped up and I scrutinized it from the rear window. "Guys," I muttered through a thick throat. Edward took a hold of my hand and clutched it forcefully, trying to calm me down. The vehicle then outright stopped not even fifty feet away from us.

The silence around the car was deafening.

"Edward," Alice spluttered fearfully. "Edward, lets go. Let's leave."

The lights of the car behind us switched off, and we were suddenly drowning in a sea of darkness. My eyes promptly became accustomed to the modification of light and I felt a shiver go down my spine. The extremely eerie song in the background didn't help any matters either.

"Edward, get us out of here." It was Rosalie that necessitated our withdrawal this time. The disturbing atmosphere must be getting to her head.

He took Alice's trembling voice and Rosalie's harsh command as a sign that we weren't messing around and turned the key in the ignition towards the windshield. As he twisted it, his Volvo made a strange noise. It came from the front of his car. His eyes enlarged. "Fuck shit fuck damn it no, no, no!" he shouted as he began to pummel his fists onto the steering wheel. He attempted once again to start the engine, but the car made the unchanged clatter.

Alice was gasping for air in the backseat, incessantly whispering "Oh my God, oh my God," over and over again. Emmett, finally over his mini temper tantrum, inclined forward so that his head was in the front of the car. "It sounded like the engine."

Edward gawked wide eyed at our childish best friend, who was now deadly calm. I wasn't sure if he was more perturbed by the fact that we were stranded in the middle of nowhere, on a haunted bridge, with a bizarre car loitering behind us, or the fact that his precious car wouldn't fire up.

He groaned and glanced back at the car behind us in his mirrors. With a weighty exhale, he turned his body so that he could speak to all of us. "I need to go out there and get underneath the hood."

"What!" Alice and I both shrieked at the same moment. While Alice went on and protested, "You know the fucking legends, Edward!" I gripped onto his hand and stammered out, "Don't you dare go out there."

He looked overwhelmed by the two of us. He sifted his hand through his already tousled hair – a nervous habit of his – with his free hand and looked back at the mirror. "I need to if we want to get out of here."

"Then I'm going with you," Emmett declared assertively. Edward threw him a look as if saying 'I know what I'm doing with my car, assfuck'. Emmett merely rolled his eyes. "I have more experience with batteries. I have a feeling that since there's a clunking sound, it has to do with the battery. We may have to jumpstart it."

"But there's no one to help us out to jumpstart it," Rosalie remarked, throwing in her own car knowledge. Emmett and Edward both looked at her like she was missing something imperative. Finally, she gasped. I think I even did too. "You want to have _that_ help us?" she asked disbelievingly while thrusting her finger out the back window. "No, I refuse right there."

"Come on, nine out of ten times your car breaks down, you have to request help from a stranger."

"This isn't a fucking Target parking lot, Jasper!" I bawled at the tranquil man sitting underneath Alice, who was quivering uncontrollably. "We can't just wander up to a car, in this type of place, and ask for his car to fix ours. 'Oh hey, we couldn't help to notice that you're kinda creepy and stalkerish, but could you possibly help us jumpstart our car to get us the hell away from you?'"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at my theatrics.

Abruptly, the door was pushed open and the frosty, October air assaulted the cramped space of the Volvo. Alice wailed piercingly, but it was hastily smothered by Jasper's hand. It was Emmett that opened the door, and he was currently stumbling out into the street while Rosalie was yelling profanities out at him. Edward got out of the driver's seat after him. Jasper, who finally got Alice to quiet down, determined he wanted to join the boys and set his weeping girlfriend on the seat and got out the other door.

"We're just checking under the hood, hang on," Edward informed before closing the door and trooping to the front of the car with the other boys.

I watched the three of them chatter with each other before Emmett lifted the hood and my sight of them was cut off. Alice hiccupped on her sob in the back and Rosalie bemoaned in aggravation. "Alice, calm down. They're gonna be able to repair the car."

"I don't feel right, I don't like this," Alice blubbered frantically. I turned to look at her as she hugged herself. Rosalie glanced at me with wide eyes. "Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."

I returned Rosalie's gawk with my own petrified one. Alice was generally so optimistic about everything. When she does get her 'feelings', they are typically accurate. And now that she's having an unpleasant feeling in this situation, I couldn't help but get freaked out. My heartbeat sped up tenfold.

There was a sudden thump and an expletive that came from Edward's lips. Jasper appeared around to my window and beckoned for me to roll down the glass. I did as I was told and clutched the sweater around my body closer as the chill hit me.

Jasper breathed harshly and rubbed his fingers over his eyes. "We're going to get assistance from that car."

"Are you kidding me right now?" I barked in his face. He didn't flinch. "Do you see your girlfriend back there? She's a wreck. You can't go over there and leave her like this."

His eyes narrowed into venomous slits. "Then what do you want us to do? Sit here until someone finds us dead?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and compressed my lips.

"It's the only chance we have to get the fuck out of here, and we're going to take it."

I gave in but Alice's sobbing picked up.

Edward approached and paused behind Jasper. "Roll up the window and lock the doors. We'll be right back," he promised and leaned into the window to press his lips to mine. I heaved a sigh and closed my eyes. After dabbing the tears off my face, he drummed on the car door and trudged along the edge of the road with Jasper and Emmett.

I obeyed his instructions and instantaneously rolled up the window that was previously open and locked the doors twice just to make sure. I turned in my seat, along with Alice and Rosalie, and watched as our boyfriends meandered towards the unfamiliar car that was still stalled in the road. After a couple of seconds, we lost visual of their bodies due to the nonexistence of light and the amount of fog in the air.

Alice hiccupped once again. Rosalie wrapped her arm around Alice's shoulder and hauled her to her body.

The silence in the car was eating us alive.

The crunch of a twig snapping next to my door made me jump about ten feet in the air. Alice let out a yelp and her crying started up once again. I swallowed and licked my lips as I peeked out the window suspiciously. I could sense my heart thrashing in my chest and I could hear my breathing over Alice's various noises. "Edward? Jas? Em?"

I felt my hand juddering violently as I reached forward and touched the door handle. Rosalie and Alice were soundless behind me. Just as I was about to wrench the handle forward and shove the door open to see who was out there, something shadowy pounded right into the window and door. With the sound of the reverberating crash, a loud, sinister growl came right along with it. It was menacing. And it was unequivocally disturbing.

I released a bloodcurdling scream with my two best friends and I sprang out of the passenger seat. I used my upper body strength to propel myself over the middle console and land in the back seat. I ended up right on top of Rosalie's lap, who was also screaming. Alice was pushing herself away from the window, which instigated Rosalie to be pushed over.

"What the fuck was that!" Rosalie wailed.

I couldn't control myself. My entire body was shaking. My lips, my arms, my ass... This was bad. Really bad. Alice now had her hands over her eyes. Rosalie was glowering out the window with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"If that was the guys trying to pull shit with us..." Rosalie trailed off with a new meaning in her eyes. A lethal expression.

"It wasn't them..." I mumbled, still trying to settle down my heart rate. I gulped. "It was black, and it wasn't in the shape of a human man."

"I told you they were real!" Alice blubbered unpredictably through her waterworks. "Ghosts are real, and this place is their haunting grounds!"

"We need to get the guys back here," I muttered slowly. Alice threw me a panicky look. "I'm sure as hell not going out there, and I'm pretty sure you two aren't either." Alice of course nodded her head without hesitation. Rosalie grimaced. "But we need to get them."

All three of us seemed to think of the same thing simultaneously. In a matter of two seconds, we all had our cell phones out of our pockets and in the air. First, Alice's hopeful look plummeted from her face. Rosalie cussed vociferously and chucked her phone on the floor. I sighed when I saw the problem.

No service.

Just fucking wonderful.

"What do we do?" Alice enquired hysterically. "We gotta get the _fuck_ out of here."

"Horn," Rosalie gasped, suddenly perking up and raised her head. "Honk the horn!"

I smacked my head a little at my stupidity before leaning forward and gliding my hand towards the steering wheel. Right before my fingers were about to touch the rubber, another thunderous blow went around the car. I released a small exclamation, but kept it together long enough to beep the horn once.

It seemed like that was a bad idea.

The thing came back again, only this time, it came back with a vengeance. The banging sustained, but the snarling grew wilder and more unsettling. I was crying and screaming. Screaming at the car. Screaming at the girls behind me. Screaming at the creature tormenting us. I pressed the horn again, only this time, I didn't let go. The loud noise cut through the ominous atmosphere like a knife.

"Leave us alone!" I screeched deafeningly at the black mass outside my window. Brusquely, the ramming ceased, and the driver's door was wrenched open. Edward took one look at me sprawled out over the console and scrambled in. I was sobbing as I gripped onto his jacket. He rubbed my back comfortingly. I detected Jasper hurdle into the backseat and quiet down Alice while Emmett did the same with Rosalie.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett boomed. Concern and incredulity were laced together in his tone.

"Something was here," Alice whispered brokenly into Jasper's chest. "It was terrorizing us."

"No one was in that car back there," Emmett confessed after a moment of dumbfounded silence on their part. "Completely vacant."

"It's okay," Edward soothed as my crying died down. "It is fine, I'm here."

"We need to get the fuck off of this road," Rosalie said. Her voice was throaty from screaming so much in the past hour. "We need to get out of here and never come back."

As if her words were sent directly to the big guy upstairs, the car unexpectedly roared to life. The interior lights, as well as the headlights, all switched on as well as the music from before. Edward laughed in thankful euphoria and I pushed myself back so that I was sitting in the passenger seat again. The minute we heard the sound of tires shredding on the asphalt, the six of us all turned to see the unidentified car do a U-turn and speed off into the opposite direction.

"Impossible," Edward murmured in disbelief.

Once we all got over the surprise of the uninhabited car suddenly disappearing, we all turned back around and faced the windshield. Alice was the first one to let out a gut-wrenching scream.

I choked on the air that was making its way to my lungs and I clasped a hand over my mouth. My eyes snapped open wide as I took in the scene in front of me that was being lit up by Edward's headlights.

Three mounds of bloodstained corpses were lying all along the bridge. Blood was all over the place. And at the end of the bridge, a man was dangling over a stop sign. His mouth was gaping in fright. A rope was around his neck. Limp arms. Limp legs. Cut open torso.

That was the last thing I saw before the world around me went dark.

* * *

><p>HAPPY HALLOWEEN!<p>

What's your best ghost story/experience?


End file.
